A Smile Pure and Sweet
by Angelic Fluffle
Summary: Chapter 4: Sleeping Daydreams. When Ciel falls to sleep each night, does he face that terrible question? Even in the face of scorn, his loyal Darkness stands by him.
1. A Smile Pure and Sweet

A Smile Pure and Sweet

.

A smiling picture

Perfect and pure

Laughing and playing like brothers

.

One among them is different

One among them is apparent

Favored by the others

.

He is small, mild

A purely sweet child

He smiles a smile without any joy

.

A shell, a skeleton without any feeling

A perfect disguise to send them all reeling

This sweet little skeleton boy

.

He will bring them all down

The seeds have been sown

He claws for the head

.

Too late, they see his deathly grin

A little boy, full of sin

His heart is already dead

.

Too late, they realize their mistake

A deadly game of give and take

As one by one they fall

.

He will win, on this bloody day

A bloodstained child's play

A skeleton under the devil's thrall

.

A poison bath is the water

The cracking air gets even hotter

The Devil takes his seat

.

The bloody fields

A scythe he wields

His smile pure and sweet

.

His bones are bare

His phantom stare

As deep as the Dying Sea

.

Then he smiles

Free of wiles

And says, "It's time for tea!"


	2. Gilded Thorns

Bright and lovely morning

Rosy pink and red curtains

A softly giggled warning

Her smoky future is uncertain

.

She smiles ever so brilliantly

She is charming, perfectly ladylike

She wakes to the sun, stretching elegantly

Blinking the two eyes of blue alike

.

She is entirely unaware

Of the thorns that bite at her ankles

Slipping through her golden hair

Clasping her wrists in gilded shackles

.

Around her, shattered chains abound

Stepping through them, she dances

To a harmony of charming sounds

She blinds herself in a self-induced trance

.

The smaller boy, with head held high, steps up

Takes her hand, enfolding both flesh and thorn

Her sweet smelling hair, like a golden buttercup

Masking the skin the barbed climbers have torn

.

The music restarts, the boy tears away

The deadly thorns that enmesh his love

His feet, his legs, and now his waist are dyed in gray

Until the advance of rot is stopped by a single white glove

.

A new, a small, a terrifying smile

A slight wind through a new lock of dusky black hair

His hold, though gentle, is a touch so vile

Yet the boy welcomes it without as much as a prayer

.

The eyes of red, the slight smirk

His aim is the tattered spirit

A canvas of shadows that lurk

Behind the candle the demon lit

.

The clock hands move ever so quick

Not much time is left

Now the fangs come together with a click

And the ruined soul is bereft

.

The life is gone from those pretty eyes

And so the Devil got his prize


	3. Smile!

Smile!

.

Throw, miss, and bull's eye!

Stand straight, don't show your fear

Instead show them your smile, so insincere

.

Throw, miss, and bull's eye!

The true jester stands on the sidelines

Always watching for the fake's devious signs

.

Wobble, fall, and stand again!

Arms outstretched to protect against the fall

Continually trying to deceive them all

.

Wobble, fall, and stand again!

A thousand bruises are the result

As the fake jester shakes and tilts

.

Trick, lie, and don't blink!

The Joker, the Beast, the Doll

They're all present for the feast

.

Trick, lie, and don't blink!

Little signs, a too tight knot

The barely hidden inner rot

.

The tricky Joker!

Loyal to a ghost of dreams

In the background, a bandaged eye gleams

.

The tricky Joker!

Brought down by a simple word

And the jester moves forward, undeterred

.

The raging Beast!

Sharp as a knife

But twisted with inner strife

.

The raging Beast!

A single desperate mistake

All for one night's sake

.

The abstract Doll!

Her countenance so perfect and white

But a freckled change with the falling off night

.

The abstract Doll!

The sweetest innocence

The kind that matches common sense

.

All are to blame!

Now the Snake, the Dagger, the Twins

And the Giant, not one of them wins

.

All are to blame!

As the flames of the past signify the end

So leaves the Smile and the Black


	4. Sleeping Daydreams

I was brought to my knees

Before a bright light

It shone down on my face

And blinded my eyes

One adjusted

The other gave the impression

Of a myriad of splashes

.

I was asked a question

A question that no one can answer fully

We all know it

In our hearts

.

My servant, my love, my pawns are gone

I drove them away

.

So again, the question is asked

I cannot go on until I answer it

Is it like a multiple choice?

Where the answers are a, b, c?

.

I think so

.

I raise my head to the bright light

And I give my answer

With a wavering, strong voice

.

They laugh

They say I am a fool

But it is true

.

And so it will be

.

As the Darkness creeps around them

And the chuckles cut off

I am taken from this room

.

I sit up

In my bed

And the Darkness stands there too

I am given my shirt

And I stand as the Earl again


End file.
